Last Star Standing
by minithepeanut
Summary: The Casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random find themselves trapped in this series of challenges. The only problem is they can't hear or see each other. Who is hosting this tournament that has these teen stars going crazy for money.Multi-Chap R
1. Let the Games Begin

**Hello Peoples, I know I have another story started today but I had the best idea. I'm not sure if it has already been done, but oh well. It's sort of based on Solitary, which I've only seen once.**

**Summary - The Casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random find themselves trapped in this series of challenges. The only problem is they can't hear or see each other. Who is hosting this tournament that has these teen stars going crazy for money.**

**Chad's POV**

I saw someone striding down the hall. It was that mail delivery guy. Joe, I think it is.  
"So Joe, do you have my fan mail?" I asked, looking down into his almost empty basket I assumed he didn't.  
"No, I don't and my name is Josh. I was sent here with this package for you from an anonymous person."  
"AAAAAAAAH" I screamed. I swore I could hear Sonny laughing from a few halls across. Stupid cute laughing Sonny.  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
"It's a bomb isn't it, Joe?"  
"Okay, again my name is JOSH not JOE. Secondly, let go of this shirt, it cost a lot. And third, it came from someone inside the studio. I can guarantee you it is not a bomb."  
"So who's it from?"  
"I'm not obligated to answer that."  
"I'll give you $5."  
"I'm getting paid way more than that for this assignment."  
"I'll double it."  
"I doubt it. You would not believe how much I am getting paid."  
"Oh yeah, how much is it?" I asked. Desperate for information.  
"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I can't. I have to go find Marta."

He scurried off before I could catch him. I might have followed him if I didn't hear my phone beeping. I looked down at the screen and there was Sonny's picture on top of the buttons 'Read' and 'Back'. I opened it and read it.

_Hey Chad.  
Did u get a weird anonymous envelope?  
xx Sonny_

Maybe everyone at the studio was getting these envelopes. I decided if Sonny had one too, then it might have been safe to open. I ripped the side of it and a small key fell out the hole. I picked it up and read the tag on the key. It had a number 6 on it and Chad. This was looking very suspicious. Also inside the envelope was a note. It had been printed off, so I had no shot at recognising the person's handwriting.

**Chad,  
You may have noticed you have a key with the number six on it. This is YOUR key to YOUR door. Do not give it to anyone else or open your door before 12:34 pm. At 12:34pm you will enter the room via the door in stage eight marked with a six. Once done, hand your key to the assistant in the black suit. Also, do not bring your phone, pager, iPod or any other means of technology. The only objects you are allowed to bring are the clothes you are wearing. **

**Failure to comply with these rules could result in the loss of your job.**

**See you soon,  
The Gamekeeper.**

Holy crap! This thing was getting creepier and creepier every second. I folded up the note and placed it in my dressing room on the little coffee table. Who was the gamekeeper? Then I thought about it. It was probably Mr. Condor, with another one of his bonding exercises.

Wait, if it was Mr. Condor, he would have put his name on the note. Then we would _have_ to go. The idea just got more and more confusing. I checked the time it was 12:32pm and I realised although I had no idea what was going on, I had to get there. The greatest actor of our generation cannot show his greatness without his job.

I left all my technology in my dressing room and headed over to Stage 8. Surely enough there was a door with a large 6 on it. No one else was around, which explains why I was given a specific time to come. I hesitated while twisting the key with the blue tag in the lock. The door swung open, and, as promised there was a man standing there in a black suit.  
"Are you the one collecting my key?" I asked, realizing I was trapped now, waiting on whatever The Gamekeeper had in store for me. He just nodded, took the key, walked out and locked the door behind him.

**Sonny's POV**

Josh came over here, carrying virtually no mail in his cart. It looked as if there was only enough for ten people. He handed one of the envelopes to me and one to Tawni. And without saying a word he headed off to Nico and Grady's dressing room.  
"What do you think it's about?" Tawni asked, clearly as confused as I was. The envelope was signed as anonymous, and there was a small object inside that felt like a key and a key tag. I peeled off the top of the envelope and pulled up the key with a yellow key tag. On it there was a 2 and on the other side was Sonny. Tawni pulled out a pink key tag, with a 1 and Tawni.

I checked my envelope for anything else and luckily there was a note.

**Sonny,  
You may have noticed a key with the number two on it. This is YOUR key to YOUR door. Do not give it to anyone else or open your door before 12:24pm. At 12:24pm you will enter the room via the door in stage eight marked with a two. Once done, hand your key to the assistant in the black suit. Also do not bring your phone, pager, iPod or any other means of technology. The only objects you are allowed to bring are the clothes you are wearing. We advise against wearing heels.**

**Failure to comply with these rules could result in the loss of your job.**

**See you soon,  
The Gamekeeper **

Tawni's note was almost the same except it said one where mine said two and she had to be there at 12:22pm. Then I heard a squeal that any other person would have recognised as a girl about to get raped, except for those working at Condor Studios, who had recognised it as Chad. I started laughing really loud. I realised Chad must've received one of the envelopes as well so I sent him a text.

_Hey Chad.  
Did u get a weird anonymous envelope?  
xx Sonny_

I waited nervously for a reply when I noticed Tawni leaving. I checked the time on my phone and it was 12:21pm. Studio 8 was in the middle of the studio and it was the largest one. I put on my boots without the heels and decided I should head over there too.

The note didn't really miss any details. There was a man in a black suit collecting my key. What I didn't realise was that I locked in a room with no windows, just an air conditioning vent. I was really glad that I had got over my claustrophobia several years back. Because even now I still felt a bit nervous. After about twenty minutes of waiting I heard an announcement over the speaker. Their voice had been disguised and it sounded like a robotic woman.

"Hello victims. Welcome to my game. I'm glad to see you all made it. As a result none of you are fired...yet. Now I hope we all remember our numbers."  
I couldn't find a camera so I just answered. "Yes."  
"Congratulations, for these numbers are your new names. I will call upon you with the title victim and your number." Yawn. This was getting boring. "You will all have to compete in challenges over a series of levels. The person who comes last in the challenge will be eliminated. The last star standing will receive $500,000."

My eyes shot up at that last part. Half a million dollars. And it could all be mine. I mean how hard could these challenges actually get?

**Chad's POV**

"Hello victims. Welcome to my game. I'm glad to see you all made it. As a result none of you are fired...yet. Now I hope we all remember our numbers."  
I started nodding, not knowing where the camera might be.  
"Congratulations, for these numbers are your new names. I will call upon you with the title victim and your number. You will all have to compete in challenges over a series of levels. The person who comes last in the challenge will be eliminated. The last star standing will receive $500,000."

$500,000. I know I already have more than that, but if I won and donated it to charity maybe Sonny might like me more. Ok, I admit, maybe I like Sonny, a little bit, and maybe I want her to like me too. How hard could these challenges get anyway?

**Tawni's POV**

"Hello victims. Welcome to my game. I'm glad to see you all made it. As a result none of you are fired...yet. Now I hope we all remember our numbers."  
I just looked around for a camera, and when I couldn't find it I just called out 'one'.

"Congratulations, for these numbers are your new names. I will call upon you with the title victim and your number. You will all have to compete in challenges over a series of levels. The person who comes last in the challenge will be eliminated. The last star standing will receive $500,000."

That money is mine. I know it. I mean, how hard can these challenges get anyway?

**Nico's POV**

"Hello victims. Welcome to my game. I'm glad to see you all made it. As a result none of you are fired...yet. Now I hope we all remember our numbers." I nodded.  
"Congratulations, for these numbers are your new names. I will call upon you with the title victim and your number. You will all have to compete in challenges over a series of levels. The person who comes last in the challenge will be eliminated. The last star standing will receive $500,000."

I have to win that money. Then Marta would have to go out with me. She would just be swooning over me. Just like every other girl. How hard could these challenges get anyway?

**Grady's POV**

"Hello victims. Welcome to my game. I'm glad to see you all made it. As a result none of you are fired...yet. Now I hope we all remember our numbers." I nodded.  
"Congratulations, for these numbers are your new names. I will call upon you with the title victim and your number. You will all have to compete in challenges over a series of levels. The person who comes last in the challenge will be eliminated. The last star standing will receive $500,000."

That money will be mine. And it's gonna buy my own gaming room. And a whole lot of cheese. How hard could these challenges actually get?

**Zora's POV**

After hearing the announcement over the speaker I was in a total frenzy of determination to win. I don't even know why I want the money. I just do. How hard are these challenges gonna be anyway? Sonny probably made them all up.

**Marta's POV**

THAT MONEY IS MINE. I know it. And when it is mine, I'll have something else to prove that I am way out of Nico's league. Besides, these challenges wouldn't be hard.

**Ferguson's POV**

I have to get that money. Then Chad won't stop making such a big deal about how he's the greatest one on our show. These challenges would be easy, especially with the determination I had.

**Chastity's POV**

I am getting that money. And I am going shopping. And I am going to win. I had no idea what these challenges were but I knew I was going to win them.

**Skyler's POV**

I, unlike many other people in this challenge, have a need for that money. Electronic Man-Scaping Devices are not cheap. These challenges are so not going to be anything.

**So peoples I stopped repeating the intercom bit because I realised how annoying that might get. **

**Please tell me what you thought. If I don't get at least three reviews I am not updating. And this time I'm sticking to it, because I have another story that I can update instead of this one. **

**I am going to have nine challenges, and I already have a few ideas, but feel free to recommend some.**

**LUVV YA.**

**xxMini**


	2. Musical Chairs  Part One

**Hello Peoples, what's up? I just registered as a Beta Reader so...yeah I registered as a Beta Reader. Not much more to say there. Well thanks everyone who reviewed. Sorry I didn't update sooner. And I'm pretty sure the site is working again so YAY!**

**Oh and just for the record, this story is gonna mainly focus on the game, not what happens after it. **

**Tawni's POV**

Here I am, waiting for another announcement as to what our first challenge is gonna be; when all of a sudden I hear the lock being opened. _Oh no, did I already lose? _I thought. Apparently not. Instead, one of the 'assistants' walks in with a chair. There was nothing special about it. It was just a chair.

He placed it in the middle of the room, walked out and locked the door behind him. I was tempted to sit on the chair, but I refrained. I wasn't ready to lose this challenge yet.

"Hello victims." The voice began. "Are you all ready for your first challenge?" I just nodded. "You're all probably wondering what the chairs are for. Aren't you?" I nodded. "We decided to start you off easily. Your first challenge is...musical chairs." I knew these challenges wouldn't be hard. "But you may have realised that you cannot see any of the other victims. Don't worry, I can. You will hear the music start and stop. When it stops, sit down as fast as possible. We will continue playing until we have a winner. The winner will then choose a victim to gain immunity. The immune person cannot be eliminated in this stage. Are you ready?"

**Sonny's POV**

After the 'assistant' brought in a black chair and placed it in the room and I listened to a long-winded discussion on how to play musical chairs the music started. While I walked repetitively around the chair hopelessly waiting for Pop Goes the Weasel to pause, I couldn't help but think of how easy of a challenge this was, and who would have to have known us well enough to know about the musical chairs? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Zora is our Gamekeeper.

Finally! I thought as I dived onto my chair. I didn't hear anything for a while until the music started back up. I think that means that I didn't come last. That's a start. I did that eight times before I was told to sit down.

**Nico's POV**

The song had been playing on loop at least four times over before it paused. I sat down on the seat as fast as I could get around to it. Apparently not fast enough.

"Victim Three." The Gamekeeper began. "You were the last victim to sit down. You should pray for immunity because that's the only way you'll be surviving this. Now victim. You will see one of the foam tiles on the wall is green." I nodded and walked over to it. "This tile hides your spy-screen. You can choose one person, whom you can watch as they attempt to win this challenge, but you may not change this channel so choose wisely." The voice cut out and the room went silent.

As promised, there was a small monitor behind the tile. And nine numbers excluding the number three, running from 1-10. I pressed the number 1 and Tawni appeared on the screen.  
"Tawni?" I called hoping she might hear me. She didn't respond. She just continued playing and got eliminated on the sixth round. And now she wasn't there to save me.

**Grady's POV**

I got eliminated on the fourth round. I felt relieved to some extent, that I wasn't able to go up for elimination. Yet, disappointed, as if somehow this could affect the final decision. I just sat anxiously waiting for them to announce the winner.

**Chad's POV**

After getting eliminated in the fifth round I sat around waiting. And waiting. I even contemplated trying to climb up to the roof. One wall was lined with shelves and the roof on this set was about five and a half metres high. It would definitely keep me occupied for a while. But, not wanting to get eliminated from the game I refrained. Now I just had to sit around waiting for the next announcement.

**Marta's POV**

I got lucky. If I had lost just one round earlier I would be up for elimination. I now realise that these challenges are a whole lot harder than I originally thought. It was time to step up my game. This time I wasn't going down without a fight. And for some reason, after I spent all that time getting pumped, the announcement seemed to take forever to come on.

**Ferguson's POV**

I don't know what rank Chad came, but it doesn't matter. I wasn't getting eliminated yet. And I doubt he got eliminated in the eighth or ninth round. Chad just isn't that good.

**Chastity's POV**

I was so close. So close to winning. And I didn't. I had to know who won this thing, and took me further away from my money. And shortly thereafter the winner was announced.

"Victims. It would seem we have reached the end of this challenge, and the winner of this challenge is..."

**Ooh cliffy. Well there are two people it could be. Zora and Skyler, so I think you should review if you want to find out. And the other one came second. Well I'm gonna finish off this A/N because I have to redo some of the black on my nails. Yeah, I finally have black nail polish. And because none of you know me, I have really long nails. **

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini **


	3. Musical Chairs Part Two

**Hello Peoples, yes that is ALWAYS my greeting. I had plans to do something today with a bunch of friends, but something's up with the car and I have to choose if I go to this get together with my friends and ruin tomorrow for the rest of my family. Or go with my family to visit the rest of my family and not hang out with my friends at the beach. :'(**

**Of course, when your parents ask you questions like that, you'll get in serious trouble if you choose you hanging out with your friends over hanging out with relatives.**

**So yeah, and I haven't actually decided whether I'm writing a chapter for Last Star Standing or Out of the Asylum. Okay it's the first one. So I left you guys on a cliffy. I bet that means you want the next chapter. Well, **

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Scroll down,**

**Okay good. **

**Still own nothing - Skyler's POV**

"...and the winner of this challenge is...well, I can see you are all very anxious, my victims."  
"Just hurry up and tell me who's gonna be saving my ass!" I yelled at the voice.  
"Well Victim 9, do you think that language is appropriate?" I hung my head in shame, overacting my sorrow. Sarcasm was intended. "Now, before I was interrupted. I believe I was saying something. What was that?"  
"TELL US WHO WINS!" I swear this Gamekeeper just loves agonising us with suspense.  
"Ah yes, the winner of this challenge is, Victim 5." The room went into a deafening silence, if that is even possible. Who was Victim 5?

**Zora's POV**

I WON! I already had a feeling that I had won, seeing as the voice never said anything to me, but I thought for a while that maybe they didn't tell you if you lost until after the challenge.

"Victim 5," The voice began, "It would appear you have defeated all the other victims at this challenge, giving you the key to immunity." Just then I heard the lock twist, and in came an 'assistant' as The Gamekeeper called them. He held a panel of buttons, each with a number from one to ten. "Victim 5," the voice continued. "You will notice my assistant here has a panel of buttons, numbered from one to ten. You will press one button and that victim will be rewarded with immunity. If you press the button of the victim who failed my challenge, that victim will not be eliminated, if you press anyone else's button, the victim who failed will be eliminated. Choose now."

I couldn't look at who I chose. I just pressed a random number.

"So you have chosen Victim 4 to receive immunity and thus, eliminated the victim you call Nico Harris. I'll talk to you soon my victim." The transmission cut out. I eliminated Nico?

**Nico's POV**

"Hello my victim." Why did The Gamekeeper call us victims? "It would appear that you did not receive the key of immunity. You have been eliminated from my game and we ask that you would leave as the assistant opens you door." The lights went down and the door swung open. I couldn't believe it was all over, so fast, and it was musical chairs. I walked out of the room and was approached by a familiar face.  
"Hello my victim. I am The Gamekeeper. Surprised?"

**Ooh who is it? I don't really know either. I keep changing my mind on which person it should be. SOOOOOOOOO what should my next challenge be? You should tell me in a review. Unless you hate me for eliminating Nico, in which case you should tell me in a review. Or if you were trying to sing that random song about Pina Coladas and an angry penguin came up and slapped you hard, tell me in a review. Then maybe, just maybe that penguin will think twice about messing with you if he knows you're one of my readers.**

**Chad: Is that penguin terrorising people still.  
Zora: What penguin?  
Me: Chad, I believe you have a lot to teach young Zora here.  
Zora: I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS ALLISYN!  
Mum: KEARA! Keep those celebrities quiet. We have visitors!  
Me, Zora and Chad: SORRY.  
Angel: Can I do the outro again?  
Me: Sure whatever.  
Angel: Mini doesn't actually have visitors but she still says  
Luvv ya,  
xx Mini  
Me: Also, I might do a Buffy story. I have a few ideas jumping around in my head.  
Chad: Oh, now look who's ruining endings.  
Me: Shut up!**

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini  
**


	4. Let's Build a Robot Part One

**Hello Peoples, I AM BACK! HAHA I didn't actually write stories when I was gone. SORRY. I spent time having fun, and dancing around on the backseats of buses while listening to songs on my iPod. Yep, fun. PLUS THERE WAS A WHOLE LOT OF SUGAR. The only bad thing is, there was a marathon of SWAC on Disney Channel on Wednesday until 3:30, and we left the Foxtel behind at around 12:30. **

**Well I'm back, and I seriously do need you guys' ideas for challenges.**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Solitary.**

**Tawni's POV**

"Hello my victims," The voice returned. "I have returned after eliminating a victim, and I am going to prepare you for your next challenge. You will notice that one wall is lined with shelves. On these shelves is a series of numbers. This is the order you have to get to these shelves. You will also notice a harness. We advise you wear this while climbing to those higher shelves, because we don't want any dead or injured celebrities. The shelf with a one will explain how to do this. Begin."

The transmission cut out and in walked an assistant with a first aid kit. He sat down on the seat and watched me. I grabbed the note of the shortest shelf. I opened it and read it.

_Victim, you have to find my robot and put it back together. It seems to have fallen apart. If you reach the second shelf you will find an instruction manual. I'll talk to you soon. _

_The Gamekeeper_

Zora is totally hosting this competition. Who else would put in a robot-building challenge? Well anyway, I picked up the instruction manual off the second shelf only to find that it was written in some foreign language. Now all I had to go by was the diagrams.

I looked around for the third shelf which was located very close to the top. I fumbled with the harness for a while until the assistant came over and helped me into it. When I did reach the shelf I found a toolbox, which I decided was smarter to wait until I got to the ground to open.

After I finally finished building the robot, which looked ridiculous I climbed up to the last shelf where I found some batteries and a note.

_Does it work?_

This was just frustrating now. I had finally finished building it when I get given some batteries and find out I have to rip a part of it off to make it work. I did get it to work after another ten minutes of fiddling I finished it.

"Now, my victim, you have come in sixth place. Which is not bad, but not great. You may feel free to play with your robot until I return."What? Play with my robot? That thing was retarded, and it only moved forwards. It was however, slightly entertaining considering I was trapped in a room with no other means of entertainment.

**Sonny's POV**

Okay, so nobody knows this, but even though I suck at electronics I can read fluent Czech, which I somehow think was supposed to make this more challenging. I also did a lot of rock climbing back in Wisconsin, so as for challenging this was not. The instructions, if you could read them, were that easy that a kindergartener could build this, and there were diagrams.

The final thing looked kinda like a spider...or a crab and when I put the batteries in it started moving forward. Just forward though. That was all that I had accomplished after I spent all that time fiddling with the tiny pieces of plastic. I did, however finish second. To who, I don't know, but I somehow assumed Zora.

After the gamekeeper told me I could play with my robot, that's exactly what I did.

**Grady's POV**

After I finished building my spider-robot-thing, I played with it for a while. And then maybe accidentally stood on it, which apparently gets you disqualified.

"Victim four, it appears you have broken my robot, leaving you up for judgement. This round however, will have a different style of elimination. We will not have one person receiving immunity. Instead the winner will choose which of you gets eliminated. You better pray it's not you."

And so there I was waiting for the voice to return and give me good news.

**Zora's POV**

I finished in first place, again. This challenge was so simple I could do it in my sleep. I didn't even need the instructions, which incidentally were in another language, which I could roughly translate to Czech. It's almost as if I was supposed to win every round.

**Chad's POV**

Okay, so maybe I'm a little scared of heights, and I can't actually climb to the roof, where some of the shelves were. And maybe I never actually finished the challenge, and I just quit, praying for my luck at getting immunity. Well I thought it was immunity until I heard this announcement.

"Victim six, seeing as you did not build my robot you have lost this challenge and are up for judgement. Seeing as one person has been disqualified we will have a different style of elimination. We will not have one person receiving immunity. Instead the winner will choose one of the bottom three to be eliminated. You better pray it's not you."

And now it didn't seem so daunting.

**Marta's POV**

I, after being tortured by my brothers and their robots, had actually become quite a skilled electrician. Well actually I had basically just learnt how to pull apart robots so that they didn't look destroyed and put them back together so that they would break when my brothers played with them. So this robot was pretty easy to build, and as a result, I finished third. Possibly to that weird chick from Chuckle City, although I had no idea who else could build robots or read foreign.

**Ferguson's POV**

I was told that I finished fifth, which was odd, considering I thought I built that robot really fast. Apparently though, other people are just that much better at building robots than I am. But after I played with it for a while I completely forgot everything and I was just relaxing. You would be amazed how much a hunk of plastic and wires can entertain you when you're trapped in a room for ages.

**Chastity's POV**

Okay, admittedly I suck at building stuff, and I did finish second last, which I thought was not entirely bad unless the person who came last received immunity until I heard this announcement.

"Victim nine, seeing as you finished second-last you are up for judgement. But, seeing as one person has been disqualified we will have a different style of elimination. We will not have one person receiving immunity. Instead we will get the winner to choose which one of you gets eliminated. You better pray it's not you."

I couldn't help but think - CRAP!

**Skyler's POV**

So I am great at electronics, seeing as my sister is always pulling my robots apart, thinking I am too dumb to notice. And I've had a lot of experience repairing my Electronic Man-Scaper. And yet, I came fourth. Why, because I don't read foreign. But at least I was safe from elimination. I had been close once, and I was not looking forward to it again.

**So what'd you think? I was writing this chapter on and off for about twenty-nine hours. And they finally aired Camp Rock 2 on Aussie TV. And basically my day went, watches 17 Again, works on fanfic, watches Starstruck while eating lunch, goes shopping, returns to see sister has recorded Camp Rock which is almost finished, and watches Camp Rock 2 while eating dinner. Then I cleaned up after dinner while watching SWAC. And then - you guessed it - fanfic.**

**Picture of the robot is on my profile.**

**P.S. Did anyone find it weird that Nick (I can't remember their character names) asked Kevin about the hot chocolate, but not why he was dripping wet? **

**Well anyway, Til next time.**

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	5. Let's Build a Robot Part Two

**Hello Peoples, have you fed your Martians yet? Are you looking forward to the eighth of November? I know I don't think I am. I just felt that I needed to get your attention on something important. I put a lot of effort into writing both of my stories and I only got two reviews on the most recent chapter of OOTA. This saddens me. So please if you are a reader of both of my stories please go on there and review. It'll make me update sooner.**

**Oh and thanks to all the people that found it in their hearts to tell me that Nick played Nate and Kevin played Jason. I just didn't know their names because I'm not ****that**** into Camp Rock.**

**Still own Nothing - Zora's POV**

So I won again, which only meant one thing. I would be responsible for elimination. Except this time I would be solely responsible for the elimination. I had to CHOOSE who got eliminated, instead of who got immunity. So here I am playing eenie meenie miny moe. Trying to decide which button I should press, and then my finger will stop on a button and I would decide that I should start again. And now I had a timer telling me I had ten seconds left to decide.

That's it, I thought. Ten is the first number that anyone said, so I am pressing that one. Covering my eyes I pressed it. And the ticking stopped.

"Congratulations you have saved two victims, whilst eliminating the one you call Chastity. I'll talk to you soon." And all the while I was thinking, can't someone else choose who gets eliminated. Except this time I managed to eliminate one of those Mackenzie Falls snobs. At least I proved to have some good come out of a double eliminator.

**Grady's POV**

I didn't get eliminated, and I got to keep the robot. Probably because it was mutilated and not working, but, oh well. Now I just had to wait for the voice to return and tell us what the next challenge was.

**Chad's POV**

Thank god for the person coming first. It was probably Sonny, because she loves me so much that she would never be able to eliminate me. M_aybe it's the other way aro_und. Stop spoiling my rep, thoughts. _What rep, you're the only one that hears your thoughts. _Grr...Just shut up! _Fine, Peace out Suckah! _

Okay so now even my mind was using my lines against me. In reality it was probably Zora, because she knows all this weird stuff like how to build robots. _How do you know that Chad? _I thought you were shutting up! _Sorry. _So yeah it was probably the weird one.

**The Gamekeeper's POV**

The door swung open and out walked Chastity.  
"I am The Gamekeeper. Surprised?" I asked, as I had previously asked Nico.  
"Wait, you're The Gamekeeper? Who would have thought that..." I cut her off with my hand on her mouth.  
"How about you don't yell out my name loud enough so that everyone can hear?" I answered her unfinished question. She nodded, walked away and I headed back to the room with the controls, monitors and my helper.

**Okay, so few questions.**

**How'd you like it? **

**Does anyone else want TAWNICO in it? Because I was given that request in a review, and I got some ideas of making it work out.**

**Anyone got an idea for the next challenge?**

**Also this question popped into my head. Are any guys reading my story or are you all girls?**

**Okay so now my Gamekeeper has a helper, that isn't one of the assistants. AND...Disney Channel has finally decided to air Sonny with a Secret, so I can't wait until Sunday.**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	6. Don't Touch it, Don't Break it Part One

**Hello Peoples, I'm not sure when I'm gonna feel like writing OOTA, but right now I feel like writing this one and possibly another chapter for my one-shot. I'm having writer's block on it so if you guys could maybe help me with that it would be greatly appreciated. Seriously this was originally planned as a chapter for that and I wrote sixty words and got stuck. **

**Also, to my lovely reviewers, particularly DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess (sorry if that's wrong), I tried making the last chapter a baking challenge, and it was really hard, so I don't think I'll be adding that, but I thought it was a good idea too, it was just kinda...hard. And this chapter is dedicated to BlackGothicRose89, who gave me a basis for this challenge. **

**Still own Nothing -Tawni's POV**

"Hello my victims, here is your next challenge." The Gamekeeper's robotic voice began as the assistant walked in with a cart covered by a mountain of objects with a sheet on top. "If you unveil the sheet on your cart you will notice a stack of glasses." As promised, there it was, and another assistant walked in, with an empty cart this time.

"And you will notice the other table has nothing on it. You're challenge is to move all these glasses one at a time to the empty cart." I was contemplating adding a yawn for effect, but in all honesty I just decided it best not to. "Sound easy? Well that's not it. You may not touch the glass with any part of your arm, and if you drop the glass you will have twenty seconds added to your time. You may begin now."

I couldn't help but think how much consideration they had put into this for people physically incapable of even walking without falling over. My dad always said it was the blonde that I got from my mom, and I guess I just can't be bothered to think up a better reason, because when I stand to face it I am just like my mom; although my mom would never have done anything like what I did.

I failed miserably. I tried biting the base, but I often dropped it out of a fear of biting it too hard. So I tried biting the part in between it, and I dropped that, thinking I might bite it too hard and break it, and I even contemplated taking off my shoes and picking it up with my toes but I had a fear of stepping on all the shattered glass laying around. So in finality I lost, and I could only hope for immunity, which, knowing my luck may have been very unlikely.

**Sonny's POV**

We used to do things like this in Wisconsin all the time. And thus, I proved quite good at it, this time finishing first. Back in Wisconsin we would play it with plastic champagne flutes and I learnt how to grab the stem of the glass in my mouth without breaking it. **(A/N HEHE, I said thus.)**

There were 12 of them in total and I finished really quickly. And shortly after I was greeted with a panel of numbers from 1-10, with 2, 4 and 9 covered not lit up. I had a brief explanation about how to give someone the key to immunity and I was left to decide who got it.

**Grady's POV**

After my close call with elimination in the last round, I exercised a lot of caution in not breaking these things, and I didn't...break many. Just the first two; and I learnt how to hold them afterwards. And I finished pretty quick because of it. Of course the Gamekeeper only told me what position I came, and not how fast I was though. Apparently I was third, which I was quite proud of, and I knew that I was definitely making it to the next round.

**Zora's POV**

For the first time I didn't come first, which I would much rather have preferred to coming second last. Although it may have seemed like I was the weird one who could do anything, when it came down to it I was pretty bad at holding onto things, like that time with Gummy when he fell down and ran over Chad. Now my only hope was that the person coming last didn't get immunity.

I knocked over almost every glass with only two of the twelve remaining, and I was left cleaning up the shards of broken glass.

**Chad's POV **

Somehow, I had managed to spend most of this time arguing with my mind, about whether or not I liked Sonny, and it turns out my mind is a whole lot better at this game than I am. If that evens make sense. But I still managed to come second.

Well I'm not saying I used to always play this game, but CDG did have to keep himself entertained, so he would pick things up, usually breakable things, with his feet and try to get them off the balcony, as to not leave fingerprints on the things that didn't break when dropped two storeys. My mom's wine glass collection suffered a lot thanks to her hiring of very sleepy nannies. **(A/N Don't you just love my use of Goldfarb?)**

**Marta's POV **

Okay, so I may be a bit awful at holding stuff without my hands, but I somehow managed to not lose, which was something. So I just stayed there sweeping up the tiny pieces of broken glass, anxiously awaiting the next challenge, which I, hopefully, would not get eliminated from.

**Ferguson's POV**

I came fifth again, which isn't bad, but is definitely not going to be good in the rounds where there are six or less people left. Of course The Gamekeeper didn't say much but she, well at least the voice is a she, said that I came fifth. My only hopes were that Chad was already eliminated.

I mean, seriously, this is Chad we're talking about. He would have never climbed all of those shelves. He can't even get up to the third floor of his house.

**Skyler's POV**

So I came fourth, and I was succeeding pretty well at my "Don't get into the bottom two, until you're in the final two" plan. I am so glad I found a shortened version of that name, because the one before that was huge.

***Suspenseful Music Plays* OH NO, Whoever could it be? If only you guys knew. Well review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Sorry it's been so long. The cousins that I was visiting the other day came down for a few days; and yesterday was my sister's birthday, not to mention I was just dying my mum's hair like twenty minutes ago. **

**Well I Luvv you guys,  
xx Mini**


	7. Don't Touch It, Don't Break It Part Two

**Hello Peoples, I apologise for not writing this sooner, but I was working on my soon to be multi-chap. And no I haven't posted that one yet. So I've got my music on, my door has been shut, and I am ready to write distraction-free.  
Also I was watching re-runs of 'How I Met Your Mother', and I found it very funny that out of all people, Barney was the one to marry Lily and Marshall. HA! Take that green squiggly line! CRAP! I just got distracted. 98% of the time my mind lives in its own little universe.**

**Still Own Nothing (not even my mind) - Sonny's POV**

"You must select one of the numbers that have been lit up, and they will receive immunity. If you give it to someone who is not coming last, the victim in last place will be eliminated. However, if you select the victim in last place to receive immunity, the victim who finished in second-last place will be eliminated."

Okay, well that helps. I thought to myself. I couldn't even look at who I was giving immunity I just pressed my finger down on one of the buttons. I later learned that I had protected victim seven, and eliminated 'the victim I call Tawni' as the gamekeeper termed it.

**Zora's POV**

I started dancing around like a lunatic when I found out I wasn't eliminated.  
"Now, my victim, I doubt you'll be thinking that you're just going to 'receive' first place again." I nodded towards one of the cameras I had noticed, while I was climbing. It was true what she said. I wasn't just going to receive first place. I had to earn it, and I was determined to.

**Tawni's POV**

Now I bet you're probably all wondering my mom would have never done. Well it's a long story. After I was eliminated, I walked out of the room, and was greeted by The Gamekeeper, whom I guessing was only planning on telling me that they were The Gamekeeper. Instead I stopped them for a question.  
"So who else is eliminated?"  
"Just Nico and Chastity." Was my reply; which was soon followed by a 'Farewell' and a mysterious disappearance.  
Okay, so back to my story. I headed over to the prop house, where I presumed Nico would be waiting, and, let's just say, I didn't even notice how long it had been until we were interrupted by a certain producer of ours.

"Hello? Anyone?" He was asking around until I heard him stop at the door. I quickly pushed myself off Nico and fell onto the floor. "Okay, anyone who isn't busy eating their co-stars faces."  
"OH MY GOD! I have no idea why I just did that!" I said, desperately scouring my mind for my motivation to actually do that. No I didn't have sex with him. We were just making out, and I had to admit it. As horrible as it may sound, I enjoyed it. "Please don't tell anyone about this Marshall. I promise it'll never happen again." As I said that I noticed Nico's whole smile disappear. He put his hat back on and sat up.  
"So what did you want?" Nico asked.  
"Well I was looking for everybody. Do you know where they are?"  
"Um...there was this big competition thing with a Gamekeeper, and a bunch of 'assistants'." I replied.  
"Oh no! That thing was today. I was supposed to help out The Gamekeeper."  
"Marshall, it's alright we know who The Gamekeeper is." Nico answered.  
"Alright, well how about you don't get Tawni pregnant like you did with Mandy." Marshall shot back at Nico.  
"You're the one that got Mandy pregnant?" I asked my face gone completely numb. Now I really wish I had a clone that could vacuum the pieces of my heart scattered all over the floor.  
"Um...yeah." I slapped him on the face and ran to my room crying. Why, I didn't even know.

**So, we know it's not Marshall, but he was supposed to help, and there was your order of Tawnico, topped off with a shocking reveal that we will never hear about again, unless you guys insist on me doing a sequel/spin-off. **

**Oh and VH and VC to Teddy Bear333. You were my 50****th**** reviewer and I will now take time to recommend one of your stories. **

**Love Has No Boundaries by Teddy Bear333**

**And now it's like 11:34pm and I feel like starting on OOTA.**

**BUT I now have 10 hours and 26 minutes until SWAS.**


	8. A Fruity Twist Part One

**Hello Peoples, I apologise for my terrible moment of TAWNICO, I'm more of a CHANNY fan though, and as I previously stated, this story is gonna focus more so on the game, not what happens after it. And you guys are all really keen about finding out this Gamekeeper aren't you? I had several people noting that I said she in the last chapter. I would just like to say that I put that there because the Gamekeeper has a female computer generated voice. Oh well I decided who it was and how I'm gonna reveal it to ya, so more on that in a much later chapter. **

**&& You all probably think I'm a terrible person because I haven't updated this in eight days and my other one in seven. (Okay I know some people go for months but this is like a new low for me.)Please don't hate me. I luvv you guys and didn't mean it.**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

"Now, my victims," The voice began, "we will commence our next challenge. Your challenge will be fairly simple. One of my assistants will bring in your equipment." As promised, the assistant walked in, this time with an unusually large object underneath the sheet. He pulled off the cover and there was an exercise bike connected to a blender and a tray full of fruits.

"The exercise machine that has been brought in, you will notice is connected to the blender. This is because you are going to make a smoothie. And the only way to power the blender is with the machine. You don't have to use every ingredient, but I will determine whose smoothie tastes the best, after my assistants bring it to me. You may begin...now."

Um...random? It definitely doesn't sound like something Dakota would do, seeing as she is allergic to most of the fruits on the table, and she wouldn't want to try the smoothies unless Chad made them. So either Chad was going to win, or the Gamekeeper was not who I expected it to be.

Anyway I shoved the strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and a bit of milk into the blender, and I started pedalling like I was trying to win an Olympic medal or something like that.

And then I waited anxiously for the results.

**Grady's POV**

So I can never make anything taste good, without Nico telling me what I can't put into it. If I had it my way the GRANICO would have had so much more on it, so as you may have guessed, me winning this competition was very unlikely. And I had almost no hope of winning after tasting what I had put into it. Not one of my best combinations let me tell you that.

**Zora's POV**

I am always making smoothies, and I think they taste great. Unfortunately though, nobody else does. I don't know what it is, but only one other person has liked my smoothie combinations. And the chances of that person being the Gamekeeper were very unlikely, so I decided to go with a more general thing that anyone could like. Or at least, I hoped anyone would like.

**Chad's POV**

Of course I was the best at creating smoothies that everyone likes. Why else would I have been the caretaker of Senor Smoothie. Shut up it is not completely stupid. Any other person like Ferguson or Skyler would have simply made lumpys. But no, it takes Chad's great ability to make smoothies. And even though she wouldn't admit it, Sonny even liked my smoothies.

And to add to all that I was really fit. Well I had decided it was much wiser to be fit after I had been chased down by a giant gum ball, so basically I was constantly working out. So I had two things this challenge needed; smoothie combination knowhow and ability to ride an exercise bike.

**Marta's POV**

Smoothies are always left up to Chad. I tried making one once, but it was more of a prank against my brother. Unfortunately, I had learnt, now, that most blenders don't work with the lid off, especially Senor Smoothie. Well Senor Smoothie III. Senor Smoothie I died tragically, thanks to that camping trip and Senor Smoothie II was returned after 'he', as Chad so often called it, spat green smoothie all over Chad.

So yeah, more on to the point. I was pretty inexperienced at making smoothies but every Mackenzie Falls star, except for Chad, had to keep a certain level of fitness or they'd get booted off the show. Why Chad was exempt from this, no one knew, but relating it back to my point, I could have easily operated this blender. And I did.

**Ferguson's POV**

And here I was thinking these challenges were going to get harder. Apparently not though. Clearly the Gamekeeper is Chad, and he just couldn't go one day without his smoothie. Yes, daily smoothies. And he had only just started working out. If he wasn't the Gamekeeper and he was just another competitor, I would destroy him in this challenge though. I was the fittest out of all the Mack Falls cast, and I hung around Chad the most, so I knew which smoothie combinations were really good.

**Skyler's POV**

I, being the inspiration for all of Chad's great smoothie recipes, had a great advantage over Ferguson, who only got to try the things occasionally. I also knew if a combination tasted really good or not. Because, right now I was glad I didn't tell Chad my best smoothie combination yet. I was thinking of calling it, Skyler's Greatest Smoothie Combination Yet. Or you know; something shorter, that I haven't thought of yet. Basically I was GOOD at making smoothies and I don't even know why Chad got left as 'Caretaker' for Senor Smoothie. I had a good feeling I was going to win this.

**Okay, I got a lot of suggestions for a trivia thing and I need some suggestions of questions. At least ten, or I'm not putting in a trivia thing. And I really do want to put in a trivia thing. **

**Also, and you guys may kill me. I started another story. It's called My Nemesis, and it's for watermoon12, so you won't find it here. Please R&R, because it'll make us smile.**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	9. A Fruity Twist Part Two

**Hello Peoples, I REALLY, REALLY want to tell someone who the Gamekeeper is, but I won't because I really want this to surprise all of you. SO in this chapter I'm only gonna say who The Gamekeeper's assistant is.  
Also, random Point...I downloaded a lot of the songs from the Buffy Musical yesterday + a bunch of Demi songs. Have any of you guys heard Moves Me? **

**Okay back to the story, I do not own SWAC or anything else that is copyrighted and mentioned in this story.**

**The Gamekeeper's POV**

Seriously loving this competition. I get to make these people do insane challenges, and then occasionally I get bonus stuff, like now, with the smoothies. So now I was glad that Mr. Condor had hired me to do this, and let me create the competitions. Not so happy about whom I was stuck with as an assistant though.

Anyway, I tried the first smoothie, Sonny's, and I continued to try them all. There were a few that stuck out though. Firstly there was Grady's. I don't know exactly what was put into it, and I probably didn't want t know, but it was the best one there. And it was even slightly better than Chad's, even though Dakota would never agree. Chad's was the next best, and it was the smoothest smoothie. Whether or not he got bonus points for that, I was going to decide later.

The weirdest smoothie was Zora's. I mean it wasn't weird like she normally made them, but weird because it wasn't the way she usually made them. I guess any other person would hate Zora's normal combos though. But just as a sidenote, never get Zora to make a different smoothie. It didn't taste horrible. Just really, really bad.

So now I was stuck choosing who would come in last and second last place, which was usually the timers decision, and then Dakota would say it into the voice disguising thing. But seeing as we couldn't time this and Dakota couldn't judge them because of her allergies, I was left to decide who was last and second last. I scribbled down the names for the person coming first and the two coming in last place and continued working on questions for the next challenge.

**Zora's POV**

"Victim number five," The voice began, I did not have a good feeling about this. "It would appear your smoothie wasn't as tasty as some of the other combinations that were made. As a result you have been put in last place. Fingers crossed that you'll get immunity."

I knew it.

Well I have made a resolution now. I am going to learn how to make smoothies that appeal to other people's tastes. **(A/N We learn from this story that you should always have a smoothie recipe that people like. You never know if this scenario could happen to you.)**

So now I just had to hope that I got immunity, which knowing my luck, probably wouldn't happen.

**Marta's POV**

"Victim number seven, unfortunately your smoothie wasn't one of the best combinations, and you've been placed in the bottom two. You better hope that the other victim in this predicament doesn't get immunity." The transmission cut out, and I just sat there awaiting its return.

**Grady's POV**

"Victim number four," Okay, I was getting pretty nervous now. "Your smoothie has been voted as the best." Okay I could've had a heart attack then and there.  
"You're kidding right?" I asked, my eyes darting around for cameras.  
"No, and because you came first, you're in charge of choosing immunity."

As the voice said that, one of the 'assistants' walked in with a panel of buttons, from 1-10, and a number of them were blacked out.

Not wanting to spend a while thinking about it, I simply pressed the first lit up button.

"So you've given immunity to victim number two, thereby eliminating the victim you call 'Zora'. Well I'll be back later. Bye."

**The Gamekeeper's POV **

So I was waiting outside Zora's room, as I had been with the other people that got eliminated. It was Dakota's idea to call them victims. She swung the door open, a sad look of disappointment containing her face.  
"I am The Gamekeeper. Surprised?"  
"Wait, you're The Gamekeeper?" She asked.  
"Yup, that would be me."  
"Whoa! How did you do all this?"

Even though Dakota would probably kill me for it; I invited Zora to come and join us back up in the observation room that was still waiting for its cool naming.

**So peoples, I still need two more questions...make them as wacky as you like. And you guys have to help me come up with a cool name for the observation room.**

**Also, you guys should try and guess who gets eliminated next. I already have the order written down on a sticky note on my laptop.**

**BTW, Vicky you are a cool kid for giving me all those questions. And happy Birthday to Hannie, for two days from now.**

**Please review. You guys make me smile.  
Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	10. Trivial Pursuits Part One

**Hello Peoples, sorry for the wait...I was trying to work on WITSROP and yeah...  
It will be up eventually, and I apologise for the more than three week wait for that, but I have specific guidelines set by me that all of those chapters have to be around 2,500 words.  
Also, also - I have a bunch of other story ideas in my head...And I promise you that they'll be up eventually. One of them is kinda Christmas themed, so yeah you'll just have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Superman, Cheetohs, the Mona Lisa or any other copyrighted material mentioned. I also don't own Dora, but me & my accomplice, agent-mazda are working on an evil scheme. Anyone got some pirates they're willing to lend? They must be able to break-dance and steal piñatas.**

**Sonny's POV**

After almost forever of silence one of the 'assistants' walked in, carrying a sheet of paper and a pen, which he handed to me before walking out and returning with a chair, while the assistant that followed carried a small desk. I started getting hungry, and realised that this must've been a test, because tests always make me hungry. I don't know why, but they do. The assistants placed the desk and chair in the middle of the room before exiting and locking the door behind them.

I looked down at the sheet, which I noticed was full of random multiple choice questions. Suddenly the room was filled with the robotic voice.

"Hello my victims; your next challenge is a trivia challenge. You have ten questions to answer, all of which are multiple choices. The winner of this competition will be determined, not by who finishes first, but instead, who answers the most correct. However, if you all get the same amount right, it will be determined by who finishes first. The two that get the least correct will go up for elimination." The voice cut out as I sat down into my chair. Just as I began to look down at the sheet of paper, the voice returned. "Oh, and one more thing...If you happen to get all ten questions correct you will gain immediate immunity." The voice cut out as silence refilled the room.

I looked down at the sheet.

Question Number One -  
Where would you find the world's largest monolith?  
a) India  
b) France  
c) Antarctica  
d) Australia

I knew the answer to this one off the top of my head. My aunt kept obsessing about how much she wanted to get married on top of Uluru, and she would not shut up with the random facts about it. Like how it is the world's largest monolith. Anyway, she eventually got to drag us out to the middle of Australia in the scorching heat, just so she could get married.

I circled D before moving on to the next question.

Question Number Two -  
Who painted the Mona Lisa?  
a) Pablo Picasso  
b) Vincent Van Gough  
c) Leonardo da Vinci  
d) Leonardo DiCaprio

This was something that I had always got mixed up with as a kid. I always got da Vinci and DiCaprio mixed up, and, of course they had to put both options in. I fumbled around with eenie meenie miney mo for a bit and eventually circled C, before moving on to the next question.

Question Number Three -  
What is Emily Dickinson famous for?  
a) She was a poet.  
b) She was the first female in government.  
c) She is the screenwriter of Mackenzie Falls.  
d) She was the first female to be convicted of murder.

Well I knew this one off the top of my head as well. My mom had a collection of her books at home, but I looked at the third one, questioning why they would even put that in.

After questioning it for a bit, I decided to just circle A and move on to the next question.

Question Number Four -  
What type of animal is a potbelly?  
a) Cat  
b) Pig  
c) Dog  
d) Sheep

I'm guessing pig, because it just doesn't fit the other things. And I know, my thought trail on that wasn't as long as some others, but that's all it was. A guess.

Question Number Five -  
What is the fastest land animal?  
a) Horse  
b) Zebra  
c) Cheetah  
d) Puma

I always remembered this one. When I was younger my mom used to tell me a bunch of stories that she would make up to explain things.

"_Mommy why are they called cheetahs?" Nine year old me asked after watching a documentary about cheetahs.  
"Because, Sonny, one day all the animals had a big race. None of them had names yet, though. They were all running as fast as they could, but the cheetah won easily. After that all the animals called him a cheater. And that, Miss Monroe, is why the cheetah got its name." I nodded my head, believing it all._

I understood now that it wasn't true, but it always helped me remember. So I moved onto the next question after circling C.

Question Number Six -  
What is the one thing Superman couldn't see through?  
a) Kryptonite  
b) Skin  
c) Aluminium Foil  
d) Lead

I've never actually seen the Superman movies but I knew this one. How could you not? Everyone knows that kryptonite is Superman's weakness. I circled 'A' and moved on to the next question.

Question Number Seven -  
What is the largest planet in the Solar System?  
a) Jupiter  
b) Earth  
c) the Sun  
d) Venus

Yet again, no major explanation was required. This was just one of those things that I knew. Like general knowledge. Jupiter is the biggest planet, because the sun isn't a planet, it's a star.

Question Number Eight -  
What are baby sharks called?  
a) Pups  
b) Cubs  
c) Kittens  
d) Sharkies

This one was a head scratcher... I knew for a fact it wasn't sharkies or kittens. But I had no idea which of the other two it was. After a bit of thinking, I decided that it probably wouldn't have the same answer three times in a row, and answered B.

Question Number Nine -  
Who is the world's richest person?  
a) Bill Gates  
b) Carlos Slim Helu  
c) Mukesh Ambani  
d) Warren Buffett

I immediately thought Bill Gates, before thinking it might have been a trick question. I mean, why would they put those people in order of richness? After eenie meenie miney mo-ing it, I settled on B. I just hope it is him.

Question Number Ten -  
Who are Mizaru, Mikazaru and Mazaru?  
a) The Three Musketeers  
b) The Three Stooges  
c) The Three Wise Monkeys  
d) The Three Wise Men

I knew it wasn't The Three Musketeers, because their names were Athos, Porthos and Aramis, (Don't ask me how I know) and one of the Three Stooges was called Curly. So all that was left was The Three Wise Men and The Three Wise Monkeys.

I had never actually bothered to learn the names of the Three Wise Men, and I always called the monkeys the See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil monkeys.

My guess was on the monkeys, though. Seeing as they all had Zaru in their name, which may have been the word for evil. Unless it was man. But I doubt biblical men would have had man in their name. Or even similar names if they didn't know each other well.

And then I folded up the sheet of paper and handed it back to the assistant who had recently re-entered the room.

**Grady's POV**

I answered all the questions in my secret guessing code. I don't know how, but almost always managed to get every question right when I guessed in a particular order. D, C, A, B, C, D, D, A, B, C.  
Before circling all the answers I double checked them. The only thing I could think of changing was one of the D's because Jupiter was the largest planet and not Venus and one of the B's because clearly Bill Gates is the richest person. I folded up the piece of paper and handed it to the assistant as he returned into the room.

**Chad's POV**

Oh goody, a test. (Said with sarcastic enthusiasm.)  
CDC doesn't do tests.  
He has people do them for him.  
And CDC especially doesn't do Trivia.  
Although, he does want to win this competition thingy.  
So I did put in a bit of effort.

Question Number One -  
Where would you find the world's largest monolith?

Answer Number One -  
France...Everyone knows that the Eiffel Tower is in France.

Question Number Two -  
Who painted the Mona Lisa?

Answer Number Two -  
Leonardo da Vinci, because they put two Leonardo's in and one of them was in Titanic and Romeo + Juliet.

Question Number Three -  
What is Emily Dickinson famous for?

Answer Number Three -  
She is the screenwriter of Mackenzie Falls - Except she prefers to be called Emily D. I mean I would like to shorten my name if it had that word in it, so I can't really blame her.

Question Number Four -  
What type of animal is a potbelly?

Answer Number Four -  
Pig...because Potbelly cat just sounds retarded and CDC doesn't agree with dogs and sheep are just plain creepy.

Question Number Five -  
What is the fastest land animal?

Answer Number Five -  
Cheetah...Where I got this knowledge I don't know.

Question Number Six -  
What is the one thing Superman couldn't see through?

Answer Number Six -  
Lead - No fact can escape seven year old superman-obsessed CDG. (Yes I was still CDG when I was seven. My mom didn't remarry until I was eight.)

Question Number Seven -  
What is the largest planet in the solar system?

Answer Number Seven -  
The sun :D Because that's the only one you can see and I just know that somewhere in this quiz Sonny had to put CDC...

Question Number Eight -  
What are baby sharks called?

Answer Number Eight -  
Pups. Yes I know I said I hate dogs, but I had to find something else called a pup so that if I came across someone who would not shut up about puppies I would have something else to think about.

Question Number Nine -  
Who is the world's richest person?

Answer Number Nine -  
Carlos Slim Helu. Trust me, I know who I have to beat before I become the richest person of our generation as well as the Greatest Actor.

Question Number Ten -  
Who are Mizaru, Mikazaru and Mazaru?

Answer Number Ten -  
The Three Wise Monkeys...I would know that because Emily D has little ornaments of them sitting in her office. Okay, they're actually pretty big, and she'll go on for about twenty minutes if you ask her.

I handed the test back to the assistant who was standing next to the door, and he folded it in half as he exited the room.

**Marta's POV**

Trivia..?

Why would they have a trivia round?

I looked down at the questions, and couldn't be bothered really thinking hard. Instead I just circled the first one that makes sense.  
Which on question one, was D. (I have heard of Ayer's Rock, because one time we were going to have a Mackenzie Falls episode there.  
On question two - C (I do know a lot of stuff about art.)  
Question three - A. (This one I had to do a double take, before realising that the screenwriter of Mack Falls is Emily Davidson. Even though she preferred to be called Emily D.)  
Question four - A (My cat had a potbelly once.)  
Question five - A (Why else would they call the stuff in cars horse-power?)  
Question six - A (Duh...everyone knows it's kryptonite)  
Question seven - A (Are all these questions going to be A?)  
Question eight - A (I'm just following previous patterns with this guess)  
Question nine - A (Yep I think they're all A)  
Question ten - A (Because they're the only ones that start with M)

I looked down at the paper, satisfied, before handing it off to the assistant standing in the room.

But why would seven out of ten answers be A? Oh right, so you'd get pressured into thinking that it's not A. See, suddenly the idiot doesn't look so idiotic.

**Ferguson's POV**

Finally, Trevor's RFOTD has paid off. Basically in every Mackenzie Falls episode I have to say some random fact. We like to call it Trevor's Random Fact of the Day.

I looked down at the first question. Dammit! These aren't based on TRFOTD.

The first one...I had no idea. But I'm guessing Antarctica, because I've never heard of the term monolith and it must be some frozen thing.

Number two, was Leonardo da Vinci...from this Mackenzie Falls episode we never filmed, where Devon steals the Mona Lisa and frames Mackenzie. Of course, Skyler and I are the only ones that read the script, before it got cancelled.

Number three, Emily Dickinson is the screenwriter for Mackenzie Falls...and she comes up with most of Trevor's RFOTD, but she prefers us to call her Emily D.

Number four, a pig. It's basically the only one that fits in.

Number five, a cheetah. (Yet another one of my RFOTD's)

Number six, kryptonite...duh.

Number seven, Jupiter...although I think that's just general knowledge.

Number eight, pups. Because I say so.

Number nine, Bill Gates because I remember from one of my RFOTD's that Bill Gates was the dude that owned Microsoft and he was really rich. Basically Mackenzie has to ask how much he has to earn to be richer than Bill Gates and then I reply with 53 billion dollars.

Number ten, the monkeys, because, yet again our screenwriter Emily D is obsessed with random facts...and those monkeys.

**Skyler's POV**

Okay, trivia...is totally my thing.  
Unlike the rest of Mackenzie Falls cast, who are a bit dimmer than most bulbs.

The answers just came easily.  
1. D  
2. C  
3. A  
4. B  
5. C  
6. D  
7.A  
8. A  
9. B  
10. C

I folded the sheet of paper and handed it to the assistant that stood there. I pushed my chair back and kicked my feet up on the desk, possibly too confident that I got all of them right.

**Okay peoples, yet again, sorry for the wait. Have a 2400 word chapter to make up for it. And, and, and I have news on WITSROP. That story isn't a story anymore. It is just a bunch of one-shots that I will update when I am bored. They are going to recount the several dates of Chad's and Sonny's.  
Kay?  
Oh and to all you beautiful people out there who responded to my save the whales message I LUVV ya.  
So yeah,  
Please review...  
It might make my sickness go away.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini  
**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello Peoples, unfortunately this isn't actually an update on my story, it's a surprise for one of my besties My Knight in Sterling Armor. Okay, so it's her birthday tomorrow – The 20****th**** - and I was hoping that you could all be awesome and send her a message saying Happy Birthday, but make sure you don't send it to her until tomorrow. **

**Thanking you.  
Okay, peace out.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	12. Adoption Notice

**Hello Peoples, this is yet again, not another chapter. This is an author's note, and a very important one at that. **

**First of all, I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for an update on this story. I have a replacement laptop, and therefore it doesn't have the necessary information for my story. Not to mention, it's been almost a year since I started that story. And six months since I've read it last.**

**So, as sad as it may seem, I will not be continuing this story, however, I will hopefully not have to end it. I am hereby placing this story up for adoption, for one of you lucky readers to continue.**

**If no one wishes to adopt this story, I will simply leave it untouched, and it will remain that way forevermore. However, if I do get a response, whoever I choose to adopt this will find out who the gamekeeper is.**

**So there's something good from this sad message. I will wait exactly one month from the 25/07/11 to announce who; if anyone, will be adopting my story. So PM me if you're interested, and I'll tell you what to do from there.**

**Luvv ya'll.  
xxMini**


End file.
